


dance of stans

by orphan_account



Category: gg rpf, ggrpf, gurugossiper rpf, phandom rpf
Genre: Crack, Hate Sex, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaej and danphil333 give in to their lust for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance of stans

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a jaej stan, I really can't do this fic without a bias. Either way, I hope you enjoy this fic.

jaej was very mad. Phil's new video has very obvious racist undertones, and it was irking her. She didn't understand the love for Phil, at all. His videos were boring, and his fans were straight from heck. Speaking of his fans, she noticed danphil333 walking across the room. How she hated danphil333, with the badly written arguments against Dan, and the terrible attempts to be shady.

She glared at danphil333. danphil333 saw her, and said, "did you see Phil's new video? it was so good, except Dan in the background absolutely ruined it! I could hear him breathing, and it was grating!"

jaej looked at danphil333 in disgust, and said, "I don't understand why some people think Dan's breathing is grating. I think his breathing is more entertaining than Phil's, and Phil's breathing is extremely dull".

while jaej said that, danphil333 had moved closer to jaej in an attempt to intimidate her. Except, being so close to jaej made danphil333 realize how nice jaej smelled. Like a kpop star. danphil333 was staring at jaej's beautiful eyes, and didn't even realize that jaej had stopped talking. Danphil333 leaned in and kissed jaej.

jaej was very surprised, and also very turned on. danphil333 may have been annoying, but she was also extremely hot. jaej kissed her back, and they had hot kinky hate sex.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been discovered. I'm sorry jaej and danphil333. This was actually a request, and I don't really ship you two. I hope you enjoyed it, though.


End file.
